criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed is Death
Greed is Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the thirteenth case overall. It is the first case to take place in Stock Area of Patriot City. Plot The team arrived at the Stock Area to meet the mayor of Patriot City. When Mayor Pecker was about to finish their conversation, one of Pecker's bodyguards tell them that someone was shot outside The Patriot Bank. Courtney Rivers and the player head to the bank, where they found Vince Mew shot in the back. The pair added Mayor Nathan Pecker, bank teller Madison Leland and card dealer Frankie Paisley on their suspect list before returning to the station. When they got back to the station, Madison called the team, saying the manager's here. The pair then talk to the bank manager Christina Walkins, who told them that Vince usually steals their money once a week. After Christina heard a gunshot, she hid under her desk and called the police. After interrogating Christina, the pair then investigated a nearby tailor shop and added the victim's brother Mario Mew to the suspect list. When they told him about his brother's murder, he was shocked, telling them that Vince was the best brother. Mario then excused himself to cry in his car. After interrogating Mario, the pair found out that the victim was a spy. Nathan knew he was a spy, Vince tried to kill him by shooting him, but failed. Vince was in love with Madison, but Madison rejected him for being too greedy. Soon after, Frankie called them to inform them that someone is trashing the casino. The pair immediately head to the casino, where they found Mario and Frankie arguing about Frankie stealing Vince's money. The pair then calmed the two and question Frankie. Frankie admitted that he stole the victim's money because Vince was cheating in the games. The pair then head inside the bank to find more clues. After investigating the inside of the bank, the pair interrogate Christina about her arguing to Vince for his actions. Christina was infuriated with the victim after Vince was flirting with one of her workers. Mario revealed that he was adopted and his brother did not like him. The pair found enough evidence to arrest Vince's brother for the murder. Upon admitting the murder, Mario revealed that Vince tried to make him a spy. After Mario graduated college, Vince asked him to take him to work. When they stopped at Vince's destination, Vince told him to join him as a spy. Mario ignored him and drove back to his home. After remembering his brother being a spy, he confronted him about quitting his job and work as his partner at his tailor shop. While Mario confronted Vince, Vince was disgusted and being a spy will help him grow his stealth mode. Angry by his opinion, Mario waited for Vince to leave the bank and shot him outside the bank. Judge Peterson sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, Mayor Pecker congratulated Courtney and the player for arresting Vince's killer. After the mayor congratulated them, the pair decided to investigate the tailor shop, hoping they find clues for the affiliation the victim's working for. While investigating, they found the victim's card in the pile of shirts. The team (per Grover) found out that the victim is working for the Time Resistance, a resistance against time traveling. The pair went to talk to Grover about the resistance. When they asked Grover about the resistance, Grover revealed the resistance would kill him and the time travelers if they are part of the Patriot City Time Travel. Finding out more about the resistance, the pair then head to the bank hall, where they found a broken badge. After restoring the badge, it showed the affiliation's name and an infinity symbol on the center. Meanwhile, the pair interrogate Mario about the resistance. Mario explained that he didn't believe in time traveling until his brother showed him pictures about the Patriot City Time Travel and the time. Mario also explained that Vince wanted him to kill the time travelers, but refused. After all the events, Grover tells the team that a famous actor was murdered at Patriot Hills. The team head to Patriot Hills to investigate the hills. Summary 'Victim' *Vince Mew (Found shot in the back outside) 'Murder Weapon' *Handgun 'Killer' *Mario Mew Suspects PCC13Suspect1.png|Nathan Pecker PCC13Suspect2.png|Madison Leland PCC13Suspect3.png|Frankie Paisley PCC13Suspect4.png|Christina Walkins PCC13Suspect5.png|Mario Mew Quasi Suspects PCC12QSuspect1.png|Grover Simpson Killer's Profile *The killer uses mouth wash *The killer is a sharpshooter *The killer is a Capricorn *The killer wears a tie *The killer is a male Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Bank Entrance (Clues: Victim's Suitcase, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Vince Mew) *Examine Victim's Suitcase (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Nathan Pecker) *Ask Mayor Pecker about the victim (Prerequisite: Photo uncovered; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bank Hall) *Investigate Bank Vault (Prerequisite: Nathan interrogated; Clues: ID Badge Woman, Torn Card, Pile of Money) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Madison Leland) *Question Madison if she saw the murder (Prerequisite: Madison Leland identified) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Restored Card; New Suspect: Frankie Paisley) *Ask Frankie about the card (Prerequisite: Card restored) *Examine Pile of Money (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mouth wash) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a sharpshooter) *Go to Chapter 2 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Tailor Shop (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: ID Card Man, Broken Necklace; New Suspect: Christina Walkins) *Question Christina about the murder (Prerequisite: Tailor Shop investigated) *Examine Unknown Man (New Suspect: Mario Mew) *Inform Mario about his brother's death (Prerequisite: Mario Mew identified) *Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Capricorn Necklace) *Analyze Capricorn Necklace (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Capricorn; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bank Steps) *Investigate Bank Steps (Prerequisite: Capricorn Necklace analyzed; Clues: Broken Goggles, Torn Note) *Examine Broken Goggles (Result: Night Vision Goggles) *Ask the mayor if he knew Vince was a spy (Prerequisite: Night Vision Goggles restored; Profile updated: Nathan uses mouth wash) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Love Letter) *Question Madison about the love letter (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored; Profiles updated: Madison uses mouth wash and is a sharpshooter) *Go to Chapter 3 'Chapter 3' *Question Frankie why he stole the victim's money (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Waiting Line; Profiles updated: Frankie uses mouth wash, is a sharpshooter and is a Capricorn) *Investigate Waiting Line (Prerequisite: Frankie interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Frame) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Audio Recorder) *Analyze Audio Recorder (06:00:00) *Confront Christina about her arguing at the victim (Prerequisite: Audio Recorder analyzed; Profiles updated: Christina is a sharpshooter and is a Capricorn, Madison is a Capricorn) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Certificate of Adoption) *Ask Mario about him being adopted (Prerequisite: Certificate of Adoption restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Couches; Profiles updated: Mario mouth wash, is a sharpshooter and is a Capricorn) *Investigate Couches (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Clothes, Mouth Wash) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Mouth Wash (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Saving Money 1 'Saving Money 1' *Investigate Tailor Shop (Available after unlocking Saving Money 1; Clue: Pile of Shirts) *Examine Pile of Shirts (Result: Card) *Analyze Card (09:00:00) *Question Grover about the resistance (Prerequisite: Card analyzed; Reward: 10,000 coins) *Investigate Waiting Line (Prerequisite: Grover interrogated; Clue: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Resistance Badge) *Show Grover the resistance badge (Prerequisite: Resistance Badge restored; Reward: Futuristic Shirt) *Ask Mario for more information about the resistance (Prerequisite: Grover interrogated; Reward: Hamburger) *Move on to a new crime!